greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Greeny Phatom Wiki
Do you want to know which day is the worst day on the wiki? Click here! This is considered the first EVER top ten list on this wiki! History The history follows the events that happened from June 4, 2011 to present day. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) (2011 - 2013) Rise Back in June 4, 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. The very first picture of this wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, SkipperthePenguin100, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since August 6, 2012, after the wiki background was introduced. 68.190.201.126 was the first contributor of the wiki, but not a user (joined on September 21, 2011). DocNewfound was the first user who joined the wiki (he joined on November 25, 2011 ; ALSO, if you guys are wondering that it's HiddenMario, well he didn't join the wiki, he created the wiki). PPGRocks1998 was one of the first vandals of the wiki, which proves that he vandalized Jack299's userpage by saying that his account is rejected by Keegan, Oh and BTW, PPGRocks1998 is kinda Keegan. First Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki Starting January 7, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki started to get new admins, like Docsnewfound. The wiki was starting to be a hit according to fans. In Late 2012, the wiki had pages that made fun of Internet trolls, and even real people. One of the first page that had a page with made-fun stuff, is Pingux2012, Greecity2011, CookieEater, etc. Many users were active and constructing the wiki to it's height. On August 6, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki featured it's first wiki background. The wiki background shows Little Guy and Dr. Beanson in a orange background. It's first holiday wiki background was launched to the wiki on December 2012. Wiki critics found this wiki childish because of the pages that made fun of users. They weren't the first users who criticized the wiki, Greecity2011 did. He criticized the wiki because the admins hate him for copying people's pages. The Geoshea Incident On August 27, 2012, near the first day of school, Greecity2011, after having been banned by HiddenLuigi and Jack299, hacked Gabe's geosworld2011 account, starting the first controversy on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. DTS saw the hacking, so he posted a blog on the Greeny Phatom Wiki and the Geo's World Wiki, saying that Greecity2011 has hacked Gabe's youtube account. This is what caused people to hate Gree City and of course, Greecity2011. ---- 2013 was a big year of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. There was so many edits in that year, making it the year with the most edits in this wiki. Since there was too many pages, the admins has to delete a little of them, but they kept the important pages that is informal to users. With many admins leaving the wiki, the old wiki was still a pure of gold. As of November 20, 2013, Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) had more than 1,000 pages. It was like a magnet to users who wanted to click the link. Great Greeny Purge Meanwhile, around October 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock" but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he viewed the rant, and posted his reason why he hates Greeny Phatom. Meanwhile, Laser Pikachus, wanted to keep the wiki up (as an archive), but failed miserably. After few weeks, he realized the very reason why everybody hated Greeny Phatom, and so, he started a like-hate relationship with the show. From November 17, 2013 to December 15, 2013, there were rumors on this wiki stating that Greeny Phatom Wiki will close, although Laser Pikachus and SkipperthePenguin100 agreed with this rumors. The rumors do believe it will close because the admins are deleting all of the pages, yet they are corrupted, and never seen again (except the ones still showing on Internet Archive). On December 9, 2013, the wiki had evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (NOTE: There is actually a wiki that is still around. This is the link to the wiki),but it only lasted 11 days until the layout has changed., announcing that the wiki is closed. When the wiki closed, many fans left the fanbase, insulting the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 20, 2013 stayed the same, until April 8, 2014, when Laser Pikachus made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki, But on April 25, 2014, the base was closed for good. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Alternative) (2013-2015) During the Great Greeny Purge, user unknown created an new Greeny Phatom Wiki called, well, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. The wiki's URL is littleguyanddrbeanson.wikia.com. On this alternative wiki, Greenyhaters vandalized the Greeny Phatom Wiki for the first time and much of the pages remained the vandalized versions due to the wiki's lack of wiki activity. The wiki has gone out through the Ryan Peeples Crisis, and around Early 2015, the alternative wiki of the Greeny Phatom Wiki was closed. A few proof of the alternative Greeny Phatom Wiki remains, but most of the evidence is gone, and you can't view the full history of the articles of this alternative wiki. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) (2014-2019) Revival and construction Greeny Phatom Wiki will not be the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 21, 2014, Keegan reopened the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising due of the criticism. The criticism is rarely seen on any page in 2014, but in 2015, they're spreading on this wiki. Laser Pikachus is the first admin on the wiki, that is admin on the old wiki. The newer wiki formally lacks admins, but more users are promoted until the summer of 2015 (most of them are inactive.). The Ryan Peeples Crisis On October 22, 2014, some anonymous users vandalized pages to make fun of Ryan. MarvinTheSpaceMartian saw this attack, so he blocked the anonymous users, but more users came in and vandalize pages. GamerTeenGuy51 is a well known victim of the crisis, trying to cleanup pages. On January 21, 2015, Ryan returned as VideogameFan2000Returns and he tried to stop it, but he was blocked across wikia because of vandalism. The crisis still ran on the wiki until February 8, 2015, when the wiki was hacked, anonymous users tried to get Ryan on the wiki, but the stupid noobs were blocked for infinity. Second Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 6, 2014 was a big day for Greeny Phatom Wiki. The wiki had a lot of edits, yet more than 100 edits. A few users became admin, +10 pages were added to the wiki, yet more stuff happened. As of December 6, 2014, December 6, 2014 is the day with the most edits. This starts what we call it, as mobilization in Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan). It lasted until February 3, 2015. February Crisis February 2015 is considered one of the most important and worst months during the wiki's timeline. GMan Incident On February 6, 2015, a Greeny Phatom hater named GalaxyMan756 (who tried to be admin) vandalized the homepage and other pages. He was blocked globally quickly by Wikia for infinity because of vandalism. His IP is also blocked for infinity. 3 days ago, Skipper (The user we all know who wrecked the old wiki) tried to start the Second Great Greeny Purge, but he was blocked globally again. Forest Squad On February 28, 2015, an anti-Greeny Phatom sect called Forest Squad, lead by Jointhefight, had been vandalizing pages. However, They were all blocked. The wiki is back to normal. However, lots of users are trying the vandalize or commence the Great Greeny Purge on the wiki, but they were blocked. Post-February Crisis On March 28, 2015, Bingbang32 saw this wiki called "Heck No Greeny Phatom Wiki", which was created by the tumblr blog, Heck No Greeny Phatom, so he reported it to DTSFactory to get the wiki closed. Cole tried to make the wiki survive, but it closed down. On April 4, 2015, the first April Fools change happened on the wiki, changing the background, the wordmark to "Happy Very, Very, Very Late April Fools Day", and the message on the hompage (It says "fuck you Greeny Phatom sucks lol)". Laser Pikachus, under the alias SuperKewlGuy123, did the joke and he didn't want to get banned. The wiki layout joke was requested by Bingbang32. while Laser Piakchus provided a hateful message as part of the joke. Anon Offensive DTS Incident On April 22, 2015, DTSFactory was banned due to hacking Greeny Phatom haters as well as using DDoS threats against them. John Leagsdurg, one of the biggest GP haters, is a known victim of an apparent DDoSing by him. On May 3, 2015, Laser demoted Alex-Sixand, only for Alex to gain his admin back because Laser can't demote Alex's bureaucrat. Both of them kept blocking each other for DTSFactory. In the end, Laser and Alex stopped blocking each other, and thus, DTSFactory remains blocked. Also on that day, Bingbang32 got blocked across Wikia because she caused disturbance to way too many users On May 27, 2015, most wiki activity of the old Greeny Phatom Wiki were found. User like Laser Pikachus observed the wiki activity. On June 6, 2015, Springtrapfan21 was blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki because he sended death threats. Spring was desperate to go back to the Greeny Phatom Wiki, but Laser refused to unblock him because of various reasons. Spring and Laser started a flame war on both of each other, about the picture Spring made, and the block. Spring was later unblocked a few hours later after Laser came in. Spring is now active as "GoldenFreddyfan1987". July Crisis On July 3, 2015, an anonymous user vandalized the wiki, but to be blocked. 2 days later, it happened again on the wiki, but this time by Itrytogettothesecondlevelbutijustcantgettoit. He was later blocked again. On July 13, 2015, SMWCentral Wiki founder, DerekAutista54321 claimed that Greeny Phatom is a "fake cartoon", which he tried to discontinue it, but got blocked by the ToonLinkMinions11. On July 28, 2015, Thesonicshow1991 returned to vandalize once again. His edits were undoed by Dragonboy6491, an Frozen Wiki admin, and was warned by PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan. He was finally blocked for infinity. Operation 5 Socks On August 15, 2015, a Gabriel Garcia imposter named Roman (account name Gabriel Garcia MYCUN) attacked the MYCUN: The Movie Wiki first, then the Geo Animation Studios Wiki, next the Geo Team Wiki, therefore the Geo Wiki, and finally the Greeny Phatom Wiki. He was blocked by ToonLinkMinions11 on his wikis. The next day, someone was being threatened by the imposter again, claiming that he lives in Crimea and that he trained in the Russian Army. Bill gets Killed incident sometime during Spring 2018, a user on the wiki wanted the entire Bill franchise to be gone, so he deleted the Bill Cipher the Hedgehog: The Animated Series article which was vandalized once by a supposed Encyclopedia Dramatica user, and the Bill Flaggot banned Bill, he later apologized because he was kinda've being a dick, the apology was posted on the Greeny Phatom 2.0 wiki, Bill later fled to his own wiki, Billpedia, he returned on October 2018, now he's not breaking any rules. Overused Joke Incident Between August 27 and 28, a user named Overused Joke vandalized a vast majority of the pages, even replacing the Wikia hero image and replacing the background with doomsday, as well as the cursor to a sword, and replaced said hero image with that of a real life Fred Flintstone dancing. He was blocked multiple times in his two days on the wiki. Second JawLocker Scandal Info coming soon! Milestone reached: 1000 pages On May 5th, 2016, a page about the wiki's then-upcoming newsfeed GreenyToons News Network, created by Laser Pikachus, was the 1000th page ever created as of that day. Laser retires On the midnight between 27th and 28th of May,over a week before Greeny Phatom Wiki's 5th Anniversary, Laser Pikachus announced retirement and passed the torch on to MovieLover9000, KTMWikia8000 and TheworldofBingbang32. February 2019 Crisis Recently, there seems to have been a massive influx of "edgy" vandalists, likely from Encyclopedia Dramatica, spamming this wiki with "edgy humor", dead memes, and unfunny copypastas. Seriously, it's 2019. Let this shit go. There's other, far more deserving targets worthy of your time. The end After 5 years of activity, the second generation Greeny Phatom Wiki was set to be merged into Dream Fiction Wiki in 2019, due to the retirement of its last admin (aside from Ootwar, formerly Laser Pikachus, who came back after KTM, Bingbang32 and MovieLover9000 themselves stepped down as owners). Future Dates unknown Alexis Incident: Alex-Sixand would hack the wiki with the support of Coleisawesomeman01, WikiaPonyContributor2002, and VeryCrazyMan because maybe Heck No Greeny Phatom requested him to hack the wiki or Laser Pikachus betrayed him. Bingbang32 predicted that Alex will hack the wiki, so she reported Alex and Cole to make the wiki safe, but failed because VSTF said that they didn't do something wrong. When Alex and Cole saw Bingbang's report on them, Alex demoted Bingbang and kicked her out of the wiki. Then, Alex promoted Cole as bureaucrat, administrator, chat moderator, moderator, and rollback. Well that did happened on the Tj's World Wiki. Anon Offensive: An unconfirmed event about a big Encyclopedia Dramatica invasion will take place in the wiki and other Greenytoons wikis. This will mark the Anon Offensive as more devastating, like The Conflict of the Forest Squad. You want to see the full list of users? Click expand. Users of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) (Under Construction) This shows a list of all of the users on the old wiki. And no, it still includes anonymous users. Admins of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) X - Blocked X - Formally Served (depends on the number of X's) :( - Former good admin that was blocked on this wiki or globally Users of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) There's More coming soon! Owners of the Wiki (June 4, 2011 - December 9, 2013) - HiddenLuigi (September 20, 2014 - Present) - KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX Layouts and Galleries Wiki layouts gpwikiaugust2012.png|The first layout (October 5, 2012 - December 2, 2012) GreenyPhatomLayoutChristmas.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki (December 2, 2012 - December 29, 2012). GreenyPhatomLayoutMay.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki (December 29, 2012 - May 28, 2013, August 8, 2013 - September 28, 2013). gpwikisummer2013.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki (May 28, 2013 - August 8, 2013) GreenyPhatomLayoutBeforeClose.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki layout before it closed down (November 1, 2013 - December 9, 2013) Gpwikidecember17.png|The wiki when it evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (December 9, 2013 - December 20, 2013) Greeny phatom wiki is dead by grooby101-d6yieka.jpg|The layout (December 20, 2013 - April 8, 2014) gpwikiseptember22.png|The revived layout (September 21, 2014 - September 25, 2014) gpwikiseptember21.png|Layout (September 25, 2014 - December 6, 2014) Gpwikimarch8.png|The layout (December 6, 2014 - April 3, 2015) G40.png|The layout (December 18, 2014 - December 25, 2014) gpwikidecember25.png|The New Year's layout (December 25, 2014 - February 7, 2015) Gpwikifebruary7.png|The layout when the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) was hacked (February 7, 2015) Gpwikimarch2(2).png|The layout when DongBalls95050505 vandalized the wiki (March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2.png|The layout when Jwsc800 censored the vandalism (March 2, 2015 - March 8, 2015) gpwikiapril3.png|The layout (April 3, 2015 - May 21, 2015, August 24, 2015) Gpwikiapril4.png|The April Fools layout (April 4, 2015). Yes, it looks alike but not the font. ELIJAH.png|The 4th Anniversary layout (May 21, 2015 - June 22, 2015) gpwikijun22.png|The Summer layout (June 22, 2015 - August 24, 2015) gpwlayoutaugust242015.png|The layout (August 24, 2015 - present) Wiki wordmarks gpwordmark (2012 - 2013).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (August 2012 - January 2013) gpwordmark (2013).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (January 2013 - December 17, 2013) gpwordmark (2014).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (September 25, 2014 - December 6, 2014) gpwordmarkmay3.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (December 6, 2014 - May 3, 2015) New Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (May 3, 2015 - July 10, 2015) Wiki-wordmark.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (July 10, 2015 - present) Other Category:History of the Wiki